


Rebound

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "You're being pathetic.""I know," Kuroo mumbled, wiping his face on his sleeve."There are other girls, you know," he said eventually. "Even for a gigantic loser like you."When Kuroo finds out his crush is dating someone else, he seeks comfort in an unlikely place.





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sportsfest and tidied up for kuroyaku weekend :3!

"I'm sorry, Kuroo-kun," said Nita, her face creasing with sympathy. "You're very sweet, but—I just agreed to start seeing Oikawa-kun."

Kuroo's heart plummeted. "Oikawa?"

Nita nodded. A shy smile stole across her face and she reached up to tug at a strand of her hair. "Um, we met at the STEM mixer the other night. I guess we just hit it off."

Sickness rolled through Kuroo's stomach. All week, Oikawa had been bragging about having met and slept with some girl at the mixer. Kuroo hadn't been able to go because he had to make some last minute revisions to an essay, and so he'd postponed his plans to ask Nita on a date until the following week. 

"I really am sorry," Nita said, looking genuinely apologetic. She clasped his hand briefly. "I have to go, I'm meeting Oikawa-kun—I'll see you at study group on Tuesday?

"Yeah," Kuroo said, dejected. He picked himself up and forced a smile. "See you soon, Nita. Have fun with Oikawa."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Kuroo said again, his face falling as she turned away. "Wait, can I ask you something?"

Ten minutes later, newly crushed and feeling as though a bandaid had been ripped off his entire body, Kuroo trudged in the direction of his dorm room. All he could picture was Oikawa's smug grin, and think of the way he would hold Nita, and kiss her, and—

Kuroo groaned, reaching up to drag his fingers through his hair. He couldn't stop the flood of images, and he felt sick and angry with himself for missing his chance. He'd liked Nita since the first day of term, but he hadn't wanted to move too fast, preferring they get to know each other and become friends first. Kuroo didn't know how he was going to look Oikawa in the eye at practice the next day. He pulled out his phone to call his mother, but after her phone rang off twice, he gave up and called Kai instead. Kai was his most sympathetic friend, but either he was busy or had lost his phone again, because his phone went straight to voicemail. As a last ditch attempt, Kuroo called Kenma. He knew his friend would be in class, but still Kuroo left him a message that was half-angry and half-tearful. He was willing to bet Kenma would delete it before he listened to to the whole thing. 

Having been abandoned by all the people he usually relied on the cheer him up when he was down, Kuroo did the only thing he could do. He dragged himself to the bus stop and made his way across town to Yaku's dorm. 

 

—

 

"You're being pathetic."

"I know," Kuroo mumbled, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Really, really pathetic."

Kuroo groaned. "I know that, Yakkun," he snapped. 

Yaku closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, letting it out again slowly before replying. "There are other girls, you know," he said eventually. "Even for a gigantic loser like you."

Kuroo winced. "Yeah, thanks."

"I mean it," Yaku said, and kicked him in the shin. "You're a nerd, and everything about you is ridiculous, but you're not _completely_ hideous."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kuroo asked in a mournful voice.

"It's supposed to shut you up," Yaku shot back. "If you wanted sympathy, you should've called Kai."

"He didn't answer." Kuroo sniffed, and reached up to wipe his face on his other sleeve. They were both soaked through by now, and covered in smears of snot. His eyes were puffy and sore.

"Kuroo, seriously," Yaku said, sighing. "You weren't even dating her, what's the big deal? Oikawa will probably get sick of her in a week, all you have to do is wait a little while and you can try again."

Kuroo shook his head fiercely. "She wouldn't have said yes," he said miserably. "I asked her, if I'd asked first, whether she'd have said yes." Fresh tears welled up and he made a frustrated sound as he covered his face. "Am I that bad? She couldn't even just pretend?"

"Would you really want her to lie to you?"

"No, but—"

"Maybe she didn't want to risk upsetting her boyfriend. Maybe you're just not her type. What's the use of getting upset about it now?"

Kuroo sniffed. "Yakkun—be honest, if you were a girl, would you date me?"

Yaku grimaced. "Pass."

"You can't do that," Kuroo complained. He straightened up, sniffing loudly. "Would you? I'd date you, if you were a girl."

"Alright," Yaku said, getting up from where he sat in his desk chair. "There's only one solution to this."

"Hm?"

"Time to get drunk."

 

—

 

"She's just nice," Kuroo moaned, slumping further over onto Yaku. "Her hair—her hair's so nice. Smells nice."

"You're such a lightweight," Yaku said, groaning.

Kuroo grunted and pushed his face into Yaku's hair. "Smells nice," he said again, inhaling deeply.

Yaku groaned again. "Yeah, you said," he muttered, giving Kuroo a shove.

"No," Kuroo mumbled, slumping down and pressing his face into Yaku's neck. His took another deep breath, nudging his nose against Yaku's jaw. "You. Smell really good."

"Get off," Yaku grumbled, shoving at him again.

Kuroo listed over and let his head land in Yaku's lap. "Thanks for takin' care of me, Yakkun."

Yaku sighed somewhere above him, and then his hand came down on Kuroo's head gently. "I dunno if getting you plastered counts as taking care of."

"It counts," Kuroo muttered. He closed his eyes, sighing softly as Yaku's fingers began to stroke through his hair, brushing it back from his face gently. "What should I do, Yakkun?"

"Hm," Yaku hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe you should just bone someone else. Do the whole rebound thing."

Kuroo snorted. "Right, 'cause people are lining up to fuck me. I'm a ridiculous nerd, remember?"

Yaku made a long-suffering noise. "You've been crying about that for two hours now. Let it go."

"I'm unlovable," Kuroo moaned.

"Oh my god," Yaku said, before shoving Kuroo unceremoniously off his lap. "I'll fuck you if it'll get you to shut up."

Kuroo struggled to a sitting position. "You will?"

Yaku shifted uncomfortably, glancing off to one side and shrugging. "If you want. You better not cry though."

"Um—"

 

—

 

"Kuroo."

"Ngh."

Yaku swore loudly, and pressed Kuroo's knee more firmly back toward his shoulder. "If you don't stop crying, I'm gonna pull out."

"I—c-can't—h-help it," Kuroo huffed. "S-sorry."

"Oh my god," Yaku groaned, halting his movements. He lowered his head, touching his forehead to Kuroo's chest. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're not covered in snot."

Kuroo sniffed. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," Yaku muttered, half-muffled in Kuroo's chest. "I'd probably fuck you sober. You know, if you weren't all fucked up over this Nita girl."

"You would?"

"Mm." Yaku lifted his head, grimacing. "But for now, you gotta turn over. Your tears are killing my boner."

 

—

 

**Six months later**

 

"So, how did you two start dating?"

Kuroo's stomach dropped. "Uh—"

Beside him, Yaku grinned. "Funny you should ask that, Nita-san."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my kuroyaku fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2681250&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
